Dying Like a Snowflake
by Lonely Winter Spirit
Summary: "Love is the most powerful emotion, and that makes it the most dangerous." Just how powerful is love when the darkness has it in it's merciless grasp? Rated T for dark, depressing situations. [Oneshot. Jelsa.]


**Warning: Rated T for dark, depressing situations. Starts of immediately after the end of FROZEN. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Jack Frost stood on the castle's outer ledges, comfortably leaning on his wooden staff and looking down at the kingdom of Arendelle. The sky was bright and the sun was warm. He grinned as his eyes came across the Queen, who gracefully stood amongst her people with a shy, yet bright smile on her flawless face.

The winter spirit peacefully watched her in silence, the warmth surrounding his frosty heart and the heat rising to his skin.

Even from this distance, he couldn't help but flush at her big, blue eyes and platinum blonde hair shimmering in the light. Her soft, milky skin and incredible figure was enough to make his chest race and his body melt instantly.

She was so beautiful and gentle; but also so fragile.

To her dismay, the Queen also possessed powers nearly identical to his own. Powers that were her near inescapable curse.

He watched her fear herself, desperately trying to conceal it. He stood by her when she was forced to shut everyone out. He protected her when others saw her as a monster. It tore him apart to see her cry and be treated as something so awful and dangerous.

He had always been there for her, but she could never know it. From her eyes, he didn't exist.

Jack continued to smile down at her, leaning on his staff and trying to keep his heart from popping out his chest.

Down at the kingdom, Elsa closed her eyes in peaceful silence, enjoying the warm rays of the sun, finally knowing what it was like to be free. "Are you ready?" She called with newfound hope in her voice.

The people applauded, signaling their approval. Which was all she could ever ask for; to be accepted.

Immediately after, the Queen pressed her heeled foot onto the ground, glazing the stone beneath them under a thin layer of ice, spreading out to the whole courtyard and up the sides of the castle walls.

Everyone, especially Jack, watched in amazement as she continued to wield her magic. Left to right, Elsa gracefully swayed her hands up, solidifying the nearby fountains into beautiful ice sculptures. She then rose her arms up to the sky and blasted a glowing ball of snow into the air, bursting it into a million small snowflakes that slowly drifted to the ground.

The people cheered, smiling and dancing among the ice. Elsa joyfully beamed as her sister stumbled towards her, nearly slipping on the slick ice. Just in time, they caught each other arms and held one another up, giggling.

"I like the open gates." Anna sweetly commented.

Elsa's smile puffed her rosy cheeks. "We are never closing them again." Then with a simple wave of her fingers, she crafted a pair of ice skates onto Anna's boots. Both raising her height and wobbling her balance even more.

Anna softly gasped and held her arms out, trying to keep still. She looked back at her sister, who was adorably grinning and clasping her hands together at her chest. "Oh Elsa, they're beautiful but you know I don't ska-" She was cut off at Elsa suddenly grabbing her wrists and pulling her around into circles.

"Come on! You can do it!" Elsa giggled, her dress and cape swaying around as they spun together.

A familiar big blonde man being dragged by a reindeer came sliding by, hollering, "Look out! Reindeer coming through!"

Anna exchanged pleasant smiles with him then clumsily flailed her legs, tightening the hold on her sister. "I got it! I... I don't go it!" Her body leaned forward, almost collapsing but luckily saved by a little snowman shoving up at her rear. "Hey guys!"

Still acting as a guardian from above, Jack tilted his head and chuckled a bit. Finally seeing Elsa happy was all he could ask for.

**.:*:.**

After a long day, sunset hit and the sky faded. Everyone began make their ways to their homes, bidding their farewells to their Queen as she remained in place.

Anna scored in one last sneaky hug at her sister from behind and then proceeded back into the gates along with Kristoff. As they entered the castle, her awkward, yet adorable babbling could be easily heard.

"Well we have plenty of space. You could stay in the guest room or you could... Mm, stay with me?"

She blankly paused, wide eyed at the realization of her words. "Uh... I mean you could sleep with me?" She gasped, immediately trying to correct herself yet again. "AH! I-I meant... I mean! I don't mean '_sleeping'_ with me! But uh... sleeping near me. Wait, what?" Her voice stuttered, nervously trying to fake a small, nonchalant laugh. As if the situation couldn't be any more awkward anyway.

Anna's freckled cheeks were pure blush red. "I... I'd just like some company for a change." Her shy, embarrassed eyes were met with Kristoff's gentle smile and chuckle, along with a slight nod.

Soon, the two were gone and Elsa stood alone in the middle of the now empty, frozen courtyard. Lost in thought, she silently remained still, thinking of how everything was so different again. Finally, she could let go and be free. Fear didn't control her anymore.

At that thought, she caught a glimpse of a mysterious dark shadow from the corner of her eye watching her. Then within a blink, it was gone.

Ignoring it, Elsa held her hands together at her waist and closed her eyes in peaceful silence.

Jack soon took notice to her down there, completely motionless and all by herself. Concerned, he fly down beside her, making sure to keep a small distance between them.

Slowly taking another step forward, he reached out his arm to touch hers.

"Elsa?" He softly called, his voice so low and quite, he could barely hear it himself. His hand came to her upper arm, an inch from her touch. But for some reason, he stopped himself. Jack's eyes looked down in shame and he took a light exhale.

Elsa's kind eyes opened at the sound the voice but she didn't dare turn to it. Assuming it was the one of the guards, she timidly kept her eyes down and her hands together. "I-I... I will be there shortly, thank you."

Jack looked up a little shocked. Was she responding to him? Could she hear his voice?

Hearing no reply, Elsa turned her body around towards the voice. Jack was about to attempted to say her name again but suddenly froze. Right up front with very little distance, he was face-to-face with her, staring down right at her big, beautiful, blue eyes.

His mouth slightly dropped open, and his heart was in panic. They were so close and the strangest part of all was that it looked liked she was staring right back into his. He flushed for a moment, waiting to see her reaction.

Elsa's body relaxed and her palms loosened. There was nothing in front of her and yet, something was attracting her gaze. Almost as if someone were right in front of her. Someone she felt like she'd known for a very long time.

Jack forced himself to stay completely still. Every nerve in his body urged to just hold her close and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he resisted, afraid and ashamed of being invisible; nothing but a thought.

Instead, he focused on her gentle orbs. On her lips, he could notice a small smile emerging. A light blush crept on his cheeks and he smiled back.

She didn't know why, but she could feel someone with her. Elsa rose her hand higher up to her chest. Her fingers shakily opened and her palm slowly reached forward and her eyes looked down, watching it.

Jack cautiously observed her fingers moving closer and closer to his chest, right where his heart rested. He looked back to her face. Her smile was gone and she was concentrating. He could feel his own heart pounding inside but he managed to keep a steady breath, barely.

Soon, Elsa's touch came to a halt. Her hand hesitating less than a centimeter away. She shyly looked back up to his eyes with a sympathetic look.

Jack looked back with the same expression. He lowered his forehead closer to hers and whispered her name again. "_Elsa._" His voice sounded sad and guilty but he needed her. He needed to know.

She reacted as if she heard it and blinked twice, flapping her eyelashes in surprised confusion. Her brows arched and her eyes narrowed, trying to focus.

Taking a low, deep breath, she slowly moved her hand forward against his chest.

Jack flinched at her contact but then came speechless. As he looked down, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. She didn't pass through his body. He could feel the softness of her bare hand resting on his chest, right at his heart.

Elsa lightly gasped and looked back up to his face. It was faded, but she could see him standing right in front of her, looking at her with those deep blue eyes. Her palm flattened on his build and she could feel his heart beat through his hoodie. Her pale cheeks glowed pink and her gaze sparkled.

Just front his eyes, she felt like she knew him. When he smiled, it was like an reflex to smile back. The effect made her feel comfortable. Somehow... warm.

She willingly took another step forward, closing the small gap between them and her hand still on his chest. His frost white hair and adorable expression were so familiar and welcoming, she didn't hesitate. She was drawn to him somehow. Like as if he were a part of her.

Jack hadn't realized he was holding his breath. Completely lost in her beauty, he brought his hand up to her face, gentle caressing her jawline and up to her cheek. Elsa closed her eyes and tilted her head into his palm, softly purring at the warm feel.

Her alluring scent quickened his breath and sensing his reactions, she gave him another gentle grin, which Jack mirrored, making her blush bloom.

Releasing her cheek, Jack took her free hand into his and held it up to their chests, holding her palm open under his. His body heated at the sensational feel of her soft, milky skin holding his.

On his other hand, Jack tightened the grip on his staff. The energy surged through it's length and into his body, ending at his hand. With that, he crafted a small glowing snowflake onto her palm.

Elsa gazed at it's gorgeous shimmer and then back to Jack, holding it between her bodies. She could feel his heart saying everything for him as they shared eye contact, her touch focusing on every beat of his as it matched her own.

Another shy smile, along with a light blush, crept onto her cheeks. She tried to open her mouth, barely able to form small words.

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa's faint breath was interrupted by one of the guards loudly calling her name from far behind. The sudden loud sound caused her to flinch and stumble back. Her eyes blinked and her palm retracted from Jack's chest, reuniting her hands together once more. Slightly out of breath, she turned around to the guard who stood at the castle's main entrance.

"Your majesty, it is now dark. Princess Anna has requested you return inside."

Elsa continued to blink at him, her mouth slightly hanging open and intensely breathing. She then immediately returned her gaze forward again, looking for those warm, blue eyes.

There was nothing there.

Her eyes looked back up to where his once were but she couldn't see them. For a moment, she looked scared. Afraid of losing who she thought she had found. Her expression saddened and her orbs watered at the nothingness that stood before her.

"Your majesty." The guard repeated, his tone stern but loyal.

She turned her head back to him and gave a slow, shaky nod, signaling her acknowledgement. Resuming back, she looked for Jack's kind, blue gaze again and still, he wasn't there.

Elsa closed her eyes and lowered her hands down from her chest, her inhale finally calming. In her palms, remained a small, yet beautiful snowflake. She cupped it into her hands and gazed at it's mesmerizing glow again.

Jack completely stopped breathing again and his heart was going into panic mode again. When she looked up to his face, it was like she couldn't see him. Her eyes trying, but unable to make contact with his.

His expression grew worried. He could see the disappointment and hurt on her face, like she needed him.

Before he could process anything else, she turned around and began to walk away, retreating inside with the guard. Her hands tightly wrapped around herself with the snowflake still in care. She held herself, isolated in the feeling of loneliness that always seemed to follow her not matter what.

Jack's eyes widened. Out of instinct, he reached his hand out to her shoulder, desperately wanting her to stay.

"Wait, Elsa! Please." He begged, his voice fragile and shaky.

This time, he couldn't feel her. His fingers dissolved at her skin, leaving me breathless for a second. He gasped and immediately retracted himself, clenching his fist near his neck. Steadily, he took another step forward after her. "Please."

Elsa surprisingly gave one quick last glance as she walked away, holding the snowflake to her heart and showing a shy, yet hopeful smile.

Jack managed to mirror her affectionate smile. _"I love you."_

Elsa paused. Her mouth fell open for a second and she almost looked shocked. Still, there was nothing there and yet her heart was telling her there was. Those kind, blue eyes filled her mind and the precious piece of ice in her hands only reminded her of him even more.

A light blush bloomed on her soft, rosy cheeks and her smile brightened into a small giggle, barely loud enough to hear, but adorable as ever.

Elsa then trailed away, not giving another look. Upon entry, her eyes nervously darted the ground, trying to hide her blush from the guard who held the doors open. He followed inside after the Queen, locking the doors behind them.

Jack stared at the barrier that separated them, now alone, standing in the cold, empty courtyard.

He let out a small sigh but kept a small grin on his lips. He could remember the feeling of holding Elsa's soft cheek and looking deep into those beautiful, ocean blue orbs. Her irresistible scent and gentle breathing being so close and making him blush and like an idiot.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered into the air, wishing her a goodnight.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that..." A harsh, mysterious voice echoed through the air, followed by a menacing chuckle.

Jack eyes narrowed. His eyes impatience scoured this surroundings but unsuccessful to locate the source. Suddenly, the wind started to intensify and the sky darkened, almost to the point to where he couldn't see anything; completely pitch black.

Jack spun around, his eyes darting the movement that swayed around him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see evil, yellow flares scouring at him from all angles. Their glare unpredictable and unreadable, filled with and endless mix of hate, humor, cruelty, curiosity, and so many other threatening things.

Another grim chuckle echoed around him, paired with the same dangerous expressions as the piercing, yellow glare.

Jack tightly gripped his staff with both hands, taking his defensing stance, his heart rate increasing every dark second. He could feel himself being surrounded by the darkness and growing even tighter around him. His eyes nervously looked in all directions. Left, right, forward, backward, he could feel it taunting him.

His attention was brought right in front of him as the ground blackened and spiked up tall. He kept his focused glared on it, grinding his teeth and pointing his staff at it.

The spikes textured and moved like sand, black sand. Jack watched as the morphed into a tall, slender figure. What now stood before him was a demonic creature almost as dark as the sky. But it's intimidating bright, yellow eyes stood out the most.

"Pitch Black." Jack sternly said, his tone full of disgust.

Pitch's jaws widened into a horrifyingly evil smile. "And if it isn't the great Jack Frost." He replied, his tone laughing with sarcasm and amusement. He kept his clawed fingers held together behind his back, knowingly making his attack unpredictable.

Jack tightened the grip on his staff, cringing at his revolting voice. "What do you want?!" He asked, but sounded more like a threat than a question.

"Hmpf." Pitch calmly growled, showing no fear or hesitance. "I was... in the neighborhood." He smirked. Again, his merciless voice was covered in sarcasm, sounding more threatening after each and every word. "And I couldn't help but notice your fondness for your Queen."

Jack swallowed, clearing his throat. His eyes narrowed at his smirk and Pitch's first words haunted his mind. _"Oh, I wouldn't count on that." _He unknowingly lowered his guard for a second, giving him time to think about what he meant. And in an instant, his glare dropped into horrified, widened eyes.

Noticing Jack's reaction, Pitch's vile smirk brightened in interest. His yellow demons continued to watch in amusement.

"She's quite beautiful, don't you think so, Jack?" He asked tentatively. It was like there was some sick joke behind his voice, which there obviously was.

He was here for Elsa.

Jack's shocked expression immediately reverted back to it's angered one. "DON'T YOU DARE." He ruthlessly yelled, the frost from his staff looking as if ready to strike at his disgusting face. The Boogieman just continued to stare at him with that same expression of dark amusement.

Another soulless chuckle left his shell and echoed in the darkness that encased them. "Do you really think she loves you? HA! She can't even see you." His voice snickered between sentences, showing off his sharp daggers of teeth.

His insults only enraged the guardian even more. "You're not going anywhere near her." Jack scowled at him, his voice wounded and raspy.

Pitch raised an eyebrow, a little surprised at the winter spirt's attitude and then deviously smirked. He smeared out another "hmpf" before narrowing his yellow glare. "I'd put that little stick down. Not unless you want your beautiful Elsa under a grave."

Another smile pierced his face at Jack's horrified reaction.

Jack's heart was in complete panic again. This time from total fear taking over him. Pitch had him right where he wanted him; trapped right into his clawed fingers. The worst part of all, he was the one to blame. Elsa wouldn't be his newest target if it weren't from him. If he had just ignored his heart and stayed away, she'd be safe.

In defeat, Jack dropped his hunched shoulders, lowering his staff away from Pitch's demented face but still darting his glare at him, trying to mask his fear, not giving him the satisfaction. Obviously, it wasn't working. He could feel his own body tremble and his breathing rapidly accelerate.

Images of Elsa innocently falling victim to the Boogeyman and crying for his help, haunted him and his eyes desperately resisted the urge to water. The fear and guilt was overtaking him.

In his mind he knew, whatever happened to him didn't matter. What did matter was keeping her safe.

Jack swallowed his throat, hard. The muscles in his body clenched and his glare returned to it's angered form. He kept his staff low at Pitch's threatening request but gripped them tighter than ever, still ready to attack at an instance.

Pitches eyes widened and his smile opened, leaving a psychotically evil expression on him. Then, just by forming his clawed fingers into a fist, the darkness surrounding the two faded. Still, dust clouds of black sand circled them, but now the surroundings were visible.

Jack reflexively blinked his eyes at the harsh wind. He looked around at where they were, still cautiously keeping Pitch at the corner of his eye if he were to try anything.

The spirit of fear's expression became readable for a split second; pure evil. His voice was rough and anxious. "This is where it started, and this is where it's gonna end."

Jack, still trying to maintain his breath, looked back at him, wounded and defeated. Where he and Hell-on-Earth stood was on a small, frozen pond. The very same pond where he had died.

His blue eyes, no longer showing hope, looked down at the cracking ice beneath his feet and softly sighed. The only source of light were the dim rays of the moon, falling down at the two.

Pitch shook his head. "Oh come on, Jack. We're gonna have a little fun instead." He growled sarcastically, mocking Jack's careless attitude and his last mortal words.

With another clench of his fist, the Boogyman summoned his dark sand and circled it beside them. Jack focused on the dark swirl as an image began to form on it. Pitch's deadly smirk resumed it hold on his face and his yellow stare narrowed.

Jack's mouth fell opened and he felt his heart sunk. From the sand, appeared a image of Elsa peacefully sleeping on her bed; her body curled up on it's side and her hands cupped under her cheeks. Behind her, standing beside the bed, was a dark entity comprised of Pitch's black sand. It had his same yellow eyes staring straight ahead, as if it was looking at Jack through the image.

Resting on the nightstand beside Elsa, was a familiar little snowflake; the snowflake he'd given her, it's glow fading and flicking... _dying_. Jack looked at it with sad eyes full of guilt. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. She didn't deserve anymore more pain and sadness. The walls in the background behind her began to overflow in darkness, slowly closing in on her, surrounding her. The soulless, shadow-like figure brought it's claws near her neck, morphing itself into a knife.

In desperate instinct, Jack reached out his hand. "NO! PLEASE!" He begged, trembling in fear.

Pitch turned his attention back to him, grinding his sharp teeth against each other in a smile and grinning that death stare. "This is YOUR fault, Jack! Now what will you do?" He screeched, his voice colder than ever. "Let her die? Or say your final goodbye?"

"How do I know you're not lying?" He softly whimpered, still struggling to breath.

"Looks like you don't have a choice. You're just gonna have to take my word for it." Pitch replied, amused to see the guardian so vulnerable, so fragile, so broken. It was like he had his clawed hands tight around his throat and at his mercy; something he only had joyful nightmares about.

The tears heavy in his eyes, Jack looked back at Elsa in the portal image. Pitch was right, he didn't have a choice. His heart wished he could just hold her close one last time, feeling her touch, looking deep in her kind, blue eyes, gently caressing her soft cheek, and giving her a light kiss on her warm lips. _"Goodbye, Elsa."_

The ice of the frozen pond beneath his feet began to crack as he drowned deeper and deeper in fear and darkness. Jack slowly brought his stare up to the night sky and at the moon. _"I'm sorry."_

Then within a blink, all that could be heard was the loud echo of a fallen staff clacking onto the cracked ice below and the demented smile of a devil who had just gotten his corrupted victory.

"You win."

**.:*:.**

The next morning, Elsa woke up on her bed in her room. She sat up and repeatedly blinked her lashes, holding her hand over her mouth as a soft yawn left her lips. Last night she had dreamed of those kind blue eyes and warm touch. Dreams of them holding her and never letting go.

She drifted her gaze over to the nightstand beside her. All that was left was a small puddle of water right where the snowflake used to be. Elsa's heart sunk at it, feeling like a part of her had just died. Then she remembered another part of her dream.

A evil, horrid, yellow glare...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Yes, I know the Pitch Black in this story is extremely OOC but whatever. T****his story was originally suppose to be full length but after lots of thinking, I thought a one shot was the way to go. I could consider doing a sequel if enough people are interested.**


End file.
